1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for generating and transmitting information or a program table which is necessary for a preprogrammed recording or preprogrammed viewing, and a reception apparatus which enables a preprogrammed recording or preprogrammed viewing of broadcast programs or which is capable of receiving program information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional broadcast stations may sometimes transmit program information representing a broadcast program table (EPG (Electric Program Guide)) in order to facilitate preprogramming of a broadcast program for recording. Furthermore, various techniques have been proposed to improve the ease of using such program information. For example, a certain reception apparatus records information identifying broadcast programs which have been recorded through preprogramming in the past. By referring to such recording information, the reception apparatus calculates the frequency with which a broadcast program has been recorded through preprogramming. Furthermore, by using the calculated frequencies, the reception apparatus gives orders of precedence to the broadcast programs which are described in the program information. More specifically, higher orders of precedence are given to broadcast programs that are associated with higher frequencies. Thereafter, the reception apparatus generates and displays a broadcast program table for users, which lists broadcast programs in accordance with their orders of precedence.
In general, broadcast programs are transmitted toward a reception apparatus which is within a predetermined broadcast area. A plurality of adjoining broadcast areas may have broadcast programs of different contents being transmitted therein, even for the same time zone. Even if broadcast programs of the same content are being transmit in the same time zone in a plurality of broadcast areas, such broadcast programs may be being transmitted through different channels.
In recent years, mobile communication devices are becoming capable of receiving and reproducing broadcast programs as the aforementioned reception apparatuses, and even preprogramming of broadcast programs for viewing or recording. A mobile communication device is typically a mobile phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), and more broadly includes a notebook-type personal computer. Such a mobile communication device, when borne by a user, can be freely moved between a plurality of broadcast areas. Therefore, even if a broadcast program is preprogrammed for viewing or preprogrammed for recording, the preprogramming of a viewing or a preprogrammed recording may be valid in one broadcast area but moot in another broadcast area. More specifically, if a mobile communication device is located in a different broadcast area, it may not be possible for a user to view or record an intended broadcast program.
Moreover, even if a mobile communication device successfully generates a broadcast program table which is directed to an individual user, the generated broadcast program table may be valid in one broadcast area but may be moot in another broadcast area. More specifically, it is possible that the generated broadcast program table does not properly describe a channel, start time, and end time of a broadcast program which is provided in the other broadcast area.
As will be apparent from the above, the conventional preprogramming of a viewing or preprogramming of a recording, or the conventional generation of a broadcast program table, has a problem in that it is not suitable for mobile communication devices which can be freely moved between a plurality of broadcast areas.